


FUCKING

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	FUCKING

第一章

“这不叫剽窃，这叫致敬。”亚瑟弹出一支香烟，油腔滑调为自己开脱，“大家都这么做，更何况我和阿尔是最好的朋友，是表亲。”

“你是开着阿尔的文档找灵感写稿子吗？嗯？如果是那他妈就在剧本前面加上阿尔弗雷德琼斯的名字！”王耀猛地伸手扇飞亚瑟的香烟。他几乎是越过桌子给了亚瑟一巴掌，那凶狠力道能把任何一个成年男子打得满地找牙。

“让他自己来和我说。”亚瑟重新抽出一根。他的手抖得很厉害，像疗养院那些被儿女抛弃的老年痴呆患者，“妈的，他要是想要自己的权利，就他妈自己来说！”

“感情是感情，”王耀说，“工作是工作。”

“你都和他操成一锅粥了！还是舔屌也是你工作的一部分？”亚瑟嗖得下从椅子上弹起来，贴着脸对王耀咆哮“你妈个贱货！”

“你应该加上他的名字。”王耀说，松了一口气。

“你现在给我滚。”亚瑟说，“我再也不想见到你。”

“好。”王耀笑了下。他抬手从裤兜里掏出车钥匙，公寓钥匙，装着现金、黑卡的皮夹和最新款的手机。他一一摆放在亚瑟的办公桌前，“两清？”

“滚。”亚瑟单手捂住脸颊，跌坐进椅子里。他的肩膀像快要高潮时那样颤抖。

哦，他在哭。王耀忽然觉得心脏抽疼。人们总是伤透所爱之人的心，反之亦然。这并不是说亚瑟有错。他一点错都没有。亚瑟善良英俊又风度翩翩，甚至从没意识过王耀的出身有多糟糕。高中文凭，社区大学，家里成堆成灾的兄弟姐妹。他没在乎过，仿佛只要王耀愿意牵着他的手，他就  
愿意掏心掏肺，真金白银的养活那一大家子。政府救济都没他慷慨。轿车，电视，热水器甚至连他妈的面包机都是亚瑟从超市里选购的。

他的好心反衬出王耀的无耻。王耀再也无法安心理得的活下去了，所以在半个月之前，他有计划的爬上了阿尔的床。插入很爽，阿尔的口活也很爽，最爽的是在背叛亚瑟的时候，王耀感到前所未有的轻松。

“再见，亚瑟。”王耀攥紧自己的手指。他不希望自己再染指亚瑟的人生了，已经足够了。

亚瑟没出声。他双手捂着脸，发出撕心裂肺的悲鸣。这世界从不善待全心全意先付出的那个。他的心都被碾碎了。

两年前

没有牛排和鸡蛋，王耀只能靠着那张人模狗样的脸，教唆杂货店老板15岁的女儿给他从仓库里偷出几块黄油和鸡肉。那女孩以为王耀会跟她睡，但只有上帝知道王耀是个不折不扣的基佬。他那玩意对女人没有，就算茜拉不穿内裤，拿馒头阴户蹭屌也没用。

“我还给你拿了些我妈妈新烤了些布丁。”茜拉把整个背包都塞进王耀的怀里，“我得把我的书拿出来。”茜拉腼腆的笑了下，故意夹紧双臂朝王耀挤挤自己快要蹦出来的小奶子。

“微积分？”王耀假装把目光放到沾了油，折了角的作业上。

“哦，大概吧。”虽然是亚裔，但茜拉很喜欢王耀。他长相英俊，说话彬彬有礼，连打架的时候都斯斯文文。他和这条街上的混蛋都不一样，从眼睛里就透着忧郁的温和。

“你应该找老师补课。”王耀盯住茜拉的脸，“这样也许你就能在期末考试的时候拿B。”

“你能给我补课吗？”茜拉亲昵的抱住王耀的胳膊，“我去求求我爸爸，拿C就行。”

“可以。”王耀往后退了一步，茜拉的那对奶子让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“每小时15美元。”

“成交。”茜拉踮起脚尖，亲了下王耀的嘴唇。

茜拉尝起来有股甜腻的香水味，Lady Gaga的fame，王耀吸吸鼻子希望自己的大衣上没蹭到传说中男人的精液味。出柜也许是好主意，但绝不能是适合他的好主意。身家过亿，西装革履的gay是大家都爱的新潮。但穿着超市打折羽绒服和三年没换的掉底皮鞋的gay，那就是招呼黑哥白眼  
和拳头的活靶子。

这不是上西区，这是旧城街。小野洋子，约翰列侬，艾伦金斯伯格，彼得奥洛夫斯基，要是他们穷困潦倒的活在这，哦，他们也许都活不下去。王耀摇摇头绕着杂货店，往不远处的破房子走。60年代建造，前后出了两起凶杀案，血迹滋到天花板上，王耀只能往上贴个皱巴巴的  
HelloKitty，娘到爆炸。

“嘿，王，你的电话。”这的确是被上帝遗忘的城市。

“谢谢。”王耀面不改色心不跳的抱着一大包顺出来的食物，走进茜拉家的杂货铺。

“新货，来不来。”

“嗯。”王耀点点头，“什么成色？”

“白人英国阔佬。”

“有年头？”

“20出头。”

“干净？”

“没问题。”那头带着俄罗斯口音的男声笑起来，“你又不打算和他来真的，时间一到，我们就冲进去，你管他干不干净。”

“几点？”

“今天晚上9点，花环酒店。”

“房间号？”

“没定，那英国佬要直接联系你，我今天晚上把伊利亚的手机给你，到时候你直接给我短信。”

 

“他什么时候买的手机？”

“在某个上东区金发妞忍不住背着丈夫和自己的司机来一炮的时候。”俄罗斯男人大笑，“舔过之后，伊利亚还送她丈夫去了机场，可怜的男人，他还吻她来着。”

“晚上见。”王耀挂断电话，瞟了眼墙壁上的橙子图案钟表，还有两个小时四十分钟。他得立刻回家洗澡。

*

如果知道对方是个长得还不错的年轻人，王耀可能会考虑多往自己的家伙上打几遍香皂。亚瑟柯克兰看上去不像会招妓那种人，这话的意思是说，凭他的条件，屁股后面一定有大把大把的男人女人牛皮糖似的往他身上倒贴。

他的西装一定很贵，王耀甚至有点被对方的气势镇住了。不是暴发户，不是糟老头，甚至连身材都跟电影明星似的。

“请坐。”他脱了西装挂在椅背上，得体的小马甲上当啷下金链，复古又优雅。

王耀舔舔嘴唇，他不禁对这个年轻男人产生前所未有的戒备。他也许是个虐待狂，王耀想，操，如果他刚碰他，他就踩碎他的蛋。

“你还记得我吗？”他低头腼腆的笑了下，把餐车里的红酒倒进杯子里，“你在我父亲的大厦里当过半年的前台。”

王耀放弃敲诈对方的念头。一年前，他刚出校门进了最大的报社。五个实习生，只有他被分去前台。这没什么可怨的，鉴于社区大学和常青藤的差距。

“嗯，那挺锻炼人。”王耀抿了口红酒。他不喜欢那，一点都不喜欢。一贯的踩高捧低，连值夜班都是挤兑新人。

“我当时也在那实习。”亚瑟说。

“哦，是吗，怪不得看你眼熟。”王耀笑笑，他才不记得亚瑟呢，他妈的，一周56小时的工作，谁他妈会在意问问题的谁。

“我记得你那时候头发要比现在长——”

王耀扬起头一口喝干杯子里的红酒，解开衬衫一把脱下来扔到地上，“如果你不介意，我想快一点，我还要去赶着下个顾客。”

 

“下一个？”亚瑟的语气听起来非常奇怪。

“养家糊口嘛。”王耀故作浪荡，“来钱快。”

时间停滞，有那么一瞬，王耀期待亚瑟能反悔。甚至把钱从伊万嘴里抠出来还给他都行。他受不了亚瑟柯克兰看着他的眼神，仿佛他真的喜欢他似的。

“留下来。”亚瑟把皮夹扔到桌子上。

“不。”王耀慌张的捡起地板上的衣服，“我不是干这个的，我本来打算敲诈你——”

然后亚瑟猛地扑上前，狠狠吻住王耀的嘴唇。他的一只手紧紧擒住王耀的脖颈，另一只手急不可耐的扯开王耀的裤带。揉搓抚摸，和能让人在一秒射出来的撸动。亚瑟看起来像天使，可干起来像流氓。他的指尖有点凉，使劲往会阴搓的时候，让王耀感到惊慌。

他的舌头堵得让王耀说不出话，酸甜的酒涩和在杯子尝到的一样好。王耀被亚瑟抵在身后的墙壁上。

“脱掉。”亚瑟从王耀脑袋上把剩下的T恤扯下来。

他的舌尖灵活温热，顺着脖颈舔到乳头。王耀忍不住打了个哆嗦，舔咬啄吸，他会的花样比黄片里还多。沾了口水的拇指肚绕着剩下的那个乳首打转，王耀觉得靠胸膛，他都能高潮两次。

当亚瑟的双手终于扶住王耀的胯骨时，王耀已经快要濒临边缘。因此那两下隔着棉质内裤的吮吸，直接让他射了一裤裆。

“对不起。”王耀附身去捡自己的裤子和衬衫。

“让我进去。”亚瑟嘶哑着嗓子，按住王耀的臀缝，然后借着湿漉漉的内裤慢慢沿着弧线按进一点肛口的位置。他的双手重新回到王耀的内裤边缘，只不过这次是从身后。松紧绕过胯骨大腿，最后被丢在地上。亚瑟握住王耀刚泄过的家伙，像个性爱成瘾的变态一样缓缓按揉。

他比王耀要高，因此几乎是替王耀用自慰。

和阴茎一起受到撩拨的还有王耀的耳廓，湿润温热的舌头操进耳朵，让血液淌过的声音都变成震耳欲聋的轰鸣。亚瑟引导着王耀倒在地毯上，借着未干的精液刺进湿润的肛口。从半褪的西裤兜里摸出避孕套。几乎进入就是一秒内发生的事。

涨麻和轻微的疼。王耀不得不咬住嘴唇，以免自己因为爽过头骂出什么粗话。亚瑟握住他的大腿根，凶狠的进入，摩擦。每一次到头的快感都转瞬即逝。王耀发出粗喘和难耐的渴求，“快一点，操，快一点。”

亚瑟低头兴奋的吻住王耀的嘴，胯部的动作像发情的野兔。

“哦，操。”王耀环住亚瑟的脖子。

下一秒，他第二次射精在亚瑟的衬衫上。


End file.
